Sasuke Left Konoha,With Sakura with Him
by Itani
Summary: When Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura was filled with sorrow. She couldn't even help or come with him. It is now the opposite.. Sasuke leaves Konoha, but brings Sakura along. What will happen after the years past?
1. Chapter 1

The day was dim with not a single light in the sky. The weather and the air was damp as if it has just rained. There, in the middle of all that, was Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was on his way to Orochimaru, leaving the Konoha village and all of his friends. Sakura apparently didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay so she won't be alone. Sakura would always think that if Sasuke is ever going to leave Konoha, she would feel a sharp pain in her heart. A pain of loneliness and sorrow.

The wind blew slightly as they both stared at each other. Sasuke looked at Sakura who has tears running down her cheek. Sakura was too sad to speak, but she didn't want him to go." Sasuke! Please don't go! Don't leave me!" Sakura cried as she clutched her hands together still in sadness. Sasuke looked down and spoke," Sakura, you can't make me stay. I still promised myself that I would kill Itachi before I die. I want to make that promise come true. I'm not staying Sakura, no matter what you say. And even after all these times Sakura.." Sasuke paused at Sakura looked up at him. "Your still annoying.." Sakura bolted up a little in disbelief.

"Fine then, I know that there is nothing that I can say to make you say.. But.." Sakura screamed and went closer to Sasuke still crying in tears. " Please Sasuke! Don't leave me alone! You told me the if your alone you'll feel pain! Please take me with you!" Sasuke thought for a moment looking at Sakura. He looked back at her thinking what to say. Sasuke strictly spoke," Fine Sakura, you can come." He turned around facing away from Sakura. " But if anything happens, don't say anything. "

Sasuke turned his head looking back," This way you may come stronger than you are. Knowing that your weak as what you are right now.. This may help you. " Sakura immediately stopped crying. She was happy that she wouldn't be away from Sasuke, but she would have to leave the Konoha village too. Leave all of her friends, Naruto, Ino, Hinata.. Everyone. She looked at the ground remembering the words that Sasuke told her, "_Knowing that your week as what you are right now_."

Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was looking in the other direction. " So Sakura, are you comming? " Sakura jumped up a little and followed Sasuke to the Sound. She thought about what she was doing but thought it was for the best. She looked back as she walked away from Konoha. _How would the others react? Especially Naruto.. _Sakura tried to ignore the fact of leaving her friends, thinking of Sasuke saying that she was weak.

She looked up at the sky telling herself a promise that she wanted to keep. _No matter what, this Sakura would never cry again. I would stay strong and train. If I ever come back to Konoha, I'll be much stronger that I was before. I would not act weak or annoying as Sasuke would say it. I'll be different from now on.. A new Sakura.._

----------

It was now the afternoon, with the not a single cloud in the sky. Yet know one knows about Sasuke and Sakura leaving Konoha. A blond haired boy knocked on Haruno,Sakura's door." Sakura! Were late! Its time for our mission!" The blonde hair boy named Naruto waited for a response. All there was at the door was pure silence.. Naruto started banging on the door," Sakura! Don't make me come in you lazy bum! " Naruto stopped banging on the door and waited for the door to open.

Naruto started to get worried. _What if something bad happened?_ He started to scream echoes of Sakura's. " Sakura!! " Naruto busted the door opened and ran inside. Everything was vacant and clear. Her bed was looked as if wasn't touched. Naruto paused in shock,_ I didn't see her all morning or anywhere in Konoha.. Did something happen_?! Naruto sat on Sakura's bed thinking what could of happened.

He stared at the wall in front him realizing where Sakura could be.. " At Sasuke's house! She must be there knowing that she's not at home." Naruto exclaimed. He quickly arrived at Sasuke's house not even waiting to knock at the door. He quickly busted Sasuke's door open and tumbled inside. He started to shout out Sasuke's and Sakura's name," Sasuke!! Sakura!! Where are you! " He started to panic. _I got to report this to the 5th. He thought._

Naruto knocked at Tsunade's door holding back his anger to Sasuke and Sakura. _Why would they leave without me_? Tsunade sleepily opened the door. " What is it now Naruto?" Naruto barged in pushing Tsunade out of the way looking back at her. " Its Sasuke... He's gone! He's no where in the village right now, I know it for sure! " Tsunade widened her eyes and shock," Not now.. it.. can't be."

"Whats wrong? " Questioned Naruto. Tsunade quickly explained," He's.. He's going to Orochimaru in the Sound.. Not for sure, but I'm sure he left to Orochimaru. " Naruto stepped back in disbeleif. Sa-Sasuke? And- Orochimaru? Why would he get involved with him? Naruto remembered about Sakura being gone too and quickly told Tsunade," Thats not all! Sakura is gone too! Do-Do you think?" Tsunade stared back at him answering his question," Well, if Sasuke is gone.. Then yes, Sakura must of went with him. I don't know why though.. She has nothing to do with Orochimaru.."

Naruto looked down and whispered to himself and Tsunade, "She must really love him.." Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other knowing that they both had to do something.

---

Thanks for reading! Please give a review on what you think! Next chapter should come soon.


	2. Seals and actions

Tsunade quietly sat at her desk thinking of Sasuke and Sakura. She knew that this day would happen, but she didn't expect for it to happen now.. _She got worried about Sakura, Sakura with Sasuke? What was she thinking_?! Tsunade continued sitting at her desk with her hands folded together on top. _Lets just hope they don't go too far. _Tsunade thought.

----

Sasuke and Sakura continued walking throught the cletches of the forest. It was still dark but early in the morning. Sasuke paused in an open area being surrounded by Orochimaru's royal guards. Sasuke spoke bravley," What brings you here?" Sakura stood behind Sasuke wondering what was going on. Kidimaru,"Were here for Orochimaru. You know that cursemark of yours? Its only on level 1, he wants to make it to level 2. That way you can be much stronger. He stared at Sakura. " What is she doing here? "

Sakura frozed in surprisement. She felt frightened thinking that they might need to get rid of her. Sasuke quickly backed her up," She's a friend of mine. She wanted to come with me here. I thought it might help because inside she's just a weak and annoying girl. I thought that this trip might make her stronger." Sakura slumped in shame and Kidimaru just nodded in agreement," You must die once in order to do this process though. So just stand still so we can finish the job. Don't worry about your friend, we'll take good care of her. " Kidimaru snickered as the other 3 people with him started doing a special jutsu.

Few moments later Sasuke was in a barrel unconcious. Kidimaru sighed and sat down," There, all done. " He looked back at Sakura," You might be useful little girl. So if anything goes wrong, fight with us, or else we would kill you and Sasuke. I don't want anything to get in our way. " Sakura stood up straight and nodded. _As long as Sasuke is ok then I must stay strong and go along with everything. _Sakura thought.

The 5 of them both got up and stared at the ninjas in front of them. Kidimaru looked at Sakura," Don't stay back, fight too, even if they are one your Konoha ninjas. " Sakura stammered a bit and got out a kunie. She gulped and started running towards the ninjas.

-------

Tsunade smiled as Naruto and the others finally opened the door. Tsunade," I see that you finally arrive.. Have you told them yet? " Naruto nodded and brought Shikamaru, Neji, Chojii, and Kiba inside. Shikarmaru replied to Tsunade," So I hear that Sasuke left? I knew this would happen too. " Tsunade noticed that he didn't mention Sakura. Tsunade," Naruto, did you mention about Sa-" Naruto interupted her knowing what she would say," No, not yet.. Its- Its just I still can't beleive she left with him. "

Kiba started to question Naruto," Who is this she your talking about? " Naruto looked at Kiba with a sorrowful look. He muttered his next words," Sa-Sakura." Shikamaru,Neji, Chojii, and Kiba both frozed in shock. Neji finally got a chance to speak," We must go after Sasuke, especially Sakura.. Who knows what trouble they're in now. " Tsunade finally stepped in to their conversation," Thats why I asked Naruto to bring you guys here."

Tsunade sat down bringing pieces of paper out. " I'm going to assign each of you jobs. Shikamaru, you are the leader of this group. I expect you to be responsible with all of this. So.. I'll leave Shikamaru to assign the rest of the jobs. " She got up from her chair and handed Shikamaru the papers. Shikamaru sighed and walked out. The others still stood there staring at him. Naruto started to yell," Why does he have to be leader?! I'm the one who knows Sakura chan and Sasuke the most!"

Chojii pushed Naruto shutting him up,"He's a chunin now Naruto, we have to follow to his orders. " Naruto sighed in dissapointment as they walked out of the room.

They were now outside of the leaf village. Everything was happening so fast. Shikamaru," Ok heres the deal, I'm just going to tell who is where in line. Kiba, with your sense of nose I want you to be in front. Then me, as the leader will be second. Behind me is Naruto and behind Naruto is Chojii. Neji, I want you to be in the back using you byakugan. " Everyone nodded in agreement.

Naruto, " What are you guys waiting for? Lets go! " Then the next second past as everyone started looking for Sasuke.

_Sorry to make this so short, I had a mayjor readers block. I just need to do more research on Orochimaru's guards. I don't know their names. :P If you do please tell me. I promise the next one is longer and better. Please give a review so I know what you think so far. Thanks!(sorry for spelling errors) _


	3. Curse Mark

The door slammed open as two medical ninjas went inside. " Tsunade! We have important news. Looks like one our ninja teams ran into Sasuke and who he was with. " Tsunade looked up at them," What did they say? " The 2nd medical ninja stepped in," They said that Sasuke wasn't there, but Kidomaru was holding a barrel. They said they had a curse mark like Sasuke. Except for one pink haired girl. " Tsunade froze. " They were in the right track.. " Tsunade stood up getting ready to command, " Go alert Shikamaru and the others. They shouldn't be far. " The first medical ninja left leaving one in the room.

Medical ninja," Thats not all Tsunade.. " Tsunade looked at the ninja confused. " The Pink haired girl who you call Sakura attacked too. I don't know if she was told to do it for her life, but she did attack. " Tsunade looked at the ground with sorrow. " They must be treating her pretty hard then..

Shikamaru," You guys better listen to what I say. You know that I am responsible for your lives. " He sighed." Plus I hate doing troublesome things. " The Ninjas nodded. Kiba stopped, " Whoa! This place is stench with blood! " Shikamaru looked around," Your right. It looks like that they set traps too. " He looked at the explosive note in front of them. " Neji interupted them," Looks like we need to take the long way too. " Shikamaru agreed. " But with traps thats set this much, it must mean that they are resting. "

Neji spoke back in a sharp voice," I'll look and see then. Byakugan! " Neji searched through the forest and stopped seeing the Sound ninjas and Sakura resting. " I found them. Their not that far. Just up north. " Naruto screamed in," Then lets go! " Shikamaru and the others took off after getting the notice from Tsunade.

------

Tayuya," That was some battle. " She caught her breath. Jirobo," Yea. " He looked at Sakura," You did pretty good yourself. Especially since they were from Konoha. " Tayuya sat on the barrel," She's the only one here without the curse mark. Do you think we should-" Ukon interrupted her," We will leave that up to Lord Orochimaru. " Sakura froze. She knew what happened when Sasuke first got his. Well that happen to her?

Jirobo felt his finger move. " Someone is here watching us. Don't let them know we noticed. " They all agreed. Sakura thought in her mind, How long will this last.. I want to see Sasuke again.. not him in that barrel.

Shikamaru whispered to Neji," Looks like they didn't notice us yet. " Neji, replied back," Yea but wheres Sasuke? Theres Sakura... Byakugan! " Neji looked through the barrel seeing Sasuke unconscious. " Neji," He's in that barrel. " Shikamaru twitched," Is he dead?!" Neji focused on the Sound ninjas and replied back," No, he's ok. " They both sighed in relief.

Jirobo," Now! " Ukon through a kunie at the bushes where Shikamaru and Neji were. Shikamaru yelled," Drat they found us! " He looked at the kunie. Neji yelled back," Explosive tags! " The tags exploded as Shikamaru and neji jumped dodging it. Jirobo and the others rushed out of the way in time to get away from the ninjas. Choji ran towards Shikamaru and Neji," Are you guys all right? " Shikamaru slowly got up a bit in pain," Ye- Yea. " Naruto followed behind Chojii yelling his guts out," Whats wrong with you?! I was about to attack just as plan and you ruined it by showing yourselves! " Neji grew angry," Don't blame us, their good at this, thats all. "

The ninjas sighed in dissapoitment. " Is this it? Should we turn back and try another time? " Questioned Naruto. Shikamaru sighed holding his back," Yea, were almost near the Sound Village and if we go any near, we would be in big trouble. " Kiba finally showed up," I followed them to where they were going, they were entering the Sound. Shikamaru is right, we need to go back. " Once again the ninjas sighed and headed back to Konoha.

Jirobo," We finally made it. " He put his hands on his knees catching his breath. Tayuya replied back still breathing fast," Yea, but we need to go to Orochimaru now. " The ninjas all agreed except for Sakura. But headed towards him anyways.

Orochimaru was standing in front of them. He snickered and laughed," I've been waiting for you. He stared at Sakura. " What is she doing here?" Sakura stepped back a bit. Tayuya," Sasuke brought her, he said that she was weak and annoying. He told us that this might make her stronger. " Sakura's thoughts grew with anger, COULD PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME WEAK AND ANNOYING?! Sakura tried holding back her tears.

Ukon," We were thinking about doing this, but since she is the only one. And she doesn't look like she plans on leaving. Do you think she should have the cursemark too? " Sakura changed expression. This is it. She thought. Please say no. Orochimaru started back at Sakura and thought for a moment. " Yes. " Sakura frozed in panic and backed up. Ukon, Jirobo, and Tayuya hold her arms not letting her escape. Orochimaru moved closer getting ready.

-------

_Sorry its short, I will make the next one longer. At least I'll try. I tried not copying the real show. Hope you look forward for the next one! PLease send your review! _


	4. I'm not giving up

_I know really in the show they all died.. so I just made two of them live. :P Hope you enjoy!_

Sakura screamed in pain as Orochimaru placed the curse mark on Sakura. Orochimaru laughed as she saw Sakura lay on the ground. With all of the pain that Sakura had, she fell unconcious as the mark grew stronger.

Orochimaru started to command, " Jirobo, take Sasuke to his room. Tayuya, carry Sakura and follow Jirobo. " The ninja's both nodded and headed to the room.

Sasuke woke up seeing Sakara beside him. He quietly got up walking out the room.

He spotted Tayuya and and Jirobo talking to eachother quietly. " Hey. Whats going on? "

Tayuya looked at Sasuke with an expression on her face, " Ukon went on a mission. It seems the Konoha ninja's are close. "

Jirobo cutted in," And we see that your awake too, how's your friend? " Sasuke crossed his arms giving an angry look.

" What are you talking about?! " He started to yell at the ninja's.

Tayuya grinned," Why, you didn't see? When you were asleep Orochimaru did a little something to her.. "

Sasuke ran to Tayuya and put his hands on her shoulders shaking her, " What did you do?!"

Jirobo grabbed Sasuke," Stop shaking her and we'll show you. " Sasuke stopped and followed them to the room.

Tayuya put her hands on her hips smiling," You know what Orochimaru did to you when you first met? " She sneered at him as Sasuke remembered his curse mark.

Jirobo," Take a look for yourself. "

Sasuke squated besides Sakura brushing her pink soft hair. He stared at the curse mark placed on Sakura.

He looked up at Tayuya and Jirobo," Why? "

Jirobo replied back," It was Lord Orochimaru's idea. Besides, you were the one who said she was weak. " Sasuke looked at them in disbeleif. He didn't mean for that to happen to Sakura..

Tayuya yawned as she spoke," Well, its the next day today. Wake up your friend and lets go. " The ninja's left the room leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura.

Sasuke got up no even bothering himself to wake Sakura up. He picked her up carefully and carried her outside.

--------

Shikamaru knocked on Tsunade's door. " Tsunade, we failed. We went too close to the Sound village. But we gathered information on the way. Ukon died as he tried following us back to Konoha, but Sasuke is still alive. Including Sakura. They're trying to get as far as possible from Konoha. I don't know what they're up to, but we weren't able to go any farther. "

Tsunade looked up at Shikamaru. " Thats fine.. We might as well give up. " Neji and the others were behind Shikamaru listening.

Naruto pushed Shikamaru out of the way and jumped on Tsunade's table, " Give up? Give up?! We shouldn't just leave Sasuke and Sakura there! Who knows what will happen! Sakura wasn't even suppose to get into this! "

Tsunade got annoyed and pushed Naruto off the table. " Naruto, it will be no use to go after them, they will just keep running away. "

Naruto got even angry as he rubbed his head," What kind of Hokage are you?! Your suppose to protect the people you love! Everyone who's in Konoha! "

Neji tried contolling Naruto," Naruto, you don't talk to Tsunade that way? "

Tsunade stayed calm and put her hands together," Technally they are not in the Leaf Village anymore. " Naruto sighed still angry.

Kiba went inside," Just face it Naruto! "

Naruto furiously replied," Fine, but I'm not giving up! "

Choji continued to munch on his chips as Naruto marched past him. _I will get Sasuke and Sakura back! No matter what! If I get Sasuke.. for sure I'll get Sakura back! I must try! And I will!_

------

Neji, Choji, and Kiba left leaving Shikamaru with Lady Tsunade. Shikamaru sighed and asked," So that what your really going to do? "

Tsunade stared back and nodded. " There really isn't anything else. "

Naruto ran towards the end of Konoha with Neji and Kiba following. They both yelled," Where your going Naruto?!"

Naruto stopped turning around. " I'm going to get Sasuke and Sakura myself! Thats what I'm doing! "

Kiba replied back," Are you nuts? You can't go there by yourself! You'll get killed! Even if you don't, you'll never get them back! "

Neji crossed his arms, " You don't know what your up againts. "

Naruto started to sweat but yelled back," I'm just going to try to make Sasuke understand!! If Sasuke comes back then surely Sakura well too! " He continued running towards the entrance.

Kiba started to follow but got stopped by Neji," Its useless. He'll never listen. " Kiba stepped back and sighed as they both watched Naruto leave.

------

Sakura woke up seeing her view bouncing up and down. She looked around seeing Sasuke carrying her. Blushing she asked where they were going, " Finally your awake. Were going further more from Konoha. " He let Sakura down.

" Why would we do that? "

Sasuke looked at her," Everyone is trying to get us back. "

Sakura," Why would they do that Sasuke kun? "

Sasuke," Because their idiots thats why. " Sakura changed glance and look where they were heading.

Sasuke glared at Sakura one more time thinking how she would be feeling. "

Sakura. " Sakura paused and looked back. " Yes Sasuke kun? "

He started to question her," What did Orochimaru do to you? "

Sakura moved her head thinking," I don't know.. it was quick though.. But I remember feeling..- " Sakura paused for a moment.. " I just really don't know.. He did something for sure, but.. I think I passed out after that.. " Sasuke kept staring at her as Sakura turned red in embarrisment.

" I'm sorry Sasuke if I wasn't any help! "

Sasuke sternly answered back," Thats fine Sakura.. But your going to need to be stronger than that. " Sakura frozed in expression and thought about her promise. _I'm right.. He's right.. I do need to get stronger... If not.. I'll be sure to die soon. _

_---------_

_Hope you like it! Please review! I've been having mayjor reader blocks lately. I'll try preventing them. :D _


	5. Time Skip, Hello Once More

_Sorry I haven't been typing, I went on a few day vacation. Well enjoy!_

Naruto looked around sensing for Sasuke's scent," Lets see.. they went this way.. "

Kiba and Neji ran up to Naruto. Kiba," We decided to follow you, if we don't come, Neji said you'll die for sure. "

Neji," I'm sure that we'll be in use, " Naruto stared at them. Even though he wanted to fight Sasuke one in one, he thought that he might need their help on the way.

Naruto gazed up at the sky," I'm going to bring you back Sasuke.. No matter what.. " He looked back at Kiba," Can you track his scent Kiba? "

Kiba nodded and started to sniff the air. " I don't smell Sasuke's scent, but I can smell Sakura's. "

Naruto yelled out and pointed his finger in front of him," Where ever Sakura is, there's Sasuke with her! On wards! " Neji and Naruto quickly followed Kiba as he led them to Sakura.

Neji," What are you doing to do once you see them Naruto?"

Naruto simply replied." Two plans, first I'm going to try to explain to Sakura to come back. If not, I'll try Sasuke.. "

Kiba listened as they spoke," And if they both don't work? "

Naruto grinned," Then I'm going to have to do it by force. "  
-------

Sakura yawned as she continued to walk," Where are we now Sasuke? "

Sasuke stared at her but replied," I don't know. Yet.. I don't care eather. "

Sakura looked deeply in Sasuke as he walked," What if Naruto and the others try to stop us? "

Sasuke kept looking straight as he talked," If he does, he'll be in big trouble. " Sakura sighed and looked at where they were. They stopped some where in the forest to rest. The place was just full of trees and grass with nothing else. Sasuke sat down and sighed," Were staying here for today, but I have a feeling that Naruto well be here by then. "

Sakura looked at Sasuke confused," Then shouldn't we keep going? "

Sasuke glared back at her," No. They'll just keep following us. We might as well fight back. "

Sakura looked at Naruto who was now in front of them. Sasuke noticed him too and got up calmly.

Naruto yelled at the two of them," Now listen up Sasuke! Your coming back with me no matter what! " Sasuke and Sakura both stared at him. Neji," What a idiot, he knows that he'll never be able to bring them back by just talking."

Kiba," Well yea.. "

Sasuke finally spoke up," Well, talking is not going to do anything. What are you going to do about that? "

Naruto grinned," Fight of course. "

Sakura," What? You are going to fight here? "

Sasuke glared back at Sakura," Yea, and your not going to interrupt. This is my time to fight him with no disturbance from you, or Kakashi. "

Sasuke and Naruto both backed up. Sasuke," Its finally time Naruto... "

Naruto smiled," Yea, and I won't let you win. '

-----------------

Quick Author Note:

I don't really want to put the whole battle in. Apparently that would give me a big Writers block. In the real magna, Naruto and Sasuke would fight till the end. Sasuke uses his level two, from the curse mark that he has, and Naruto had his Nine tail Fox. I don't really know how to explain the rest, but Naruto failed on retreiving Sasuke back. So since Sasuke didn't come back, Sakura didn't come back either. The next time they see each other was after Naruto came back to Konoha. I'm going to change things up a bit. Since Sakura is with Sasuke, Sasuke went back to Konoha with her. Stronger than before, he finishes his training there.

_Time Skip Naruto back from training for 2 1/2 years. _

_-----------------_

Sakura," Sasuke, you think that they'll accept us back? '

Sasuke simply replied," Doesn't matter, but were coming back no matter what they say.. " Sasuke and Sakura quickly walked inside Konoha for the first time out of the years that passed.

Sakura smiled," Wow, the place still looks the same. I can't wait to see everyone else! " Sasuke kept walking inside the Leaf Village. Sakura," Whats wrong Sasuke? Don't you miss everyone too? "

Sasuke just ignored her. " Well I'm going to look for Ino and everyone else. See ya later Sasuke! " Sakura ran off leaving Sasuke alone. _The thing is though.. How well they react? _

As Sakura looked around, Naruto came back on the same day. " I'm finally back Konoha! " He ran on top of a light post stretching his arms. " Leaf Village! This Uzamki Naruto is brand new! "

Sakura saw Naruto's shadow as he yelled into the sky. " Naruto! " She waved her arms grabbing his attention. Naruto froze for a few seconds and went towards her," Sa-Sakura! "

Sakura smiled happily," Hey Naruto. Long time no see, the last time we saw each other was when you were fighting Sasuke. "

Naruto stared at her looking at her appearance," Sakura.. you look different.. And stronger too! "

Sakura ginned and gave him a thumbs up," Thanks, so do you! But.."

Naruto looked at Sakura as she changed expression," What wrong? You were all excited and now.."

Sakura glanced back at Naruto," Its just that I'm worried that everyone else won't treat me the same.. "

Naruto patted Sakura on the shoulder," Don't worry Sakura, I'll be here on your side! "

Sakura smiled once more," Thanks Naruto. Oh and.. before I forget.. you know that Sasuke is here too! "

Naruto fell backwards in shock," Wha-What?! Show me! "

Sakura refused," Not until you show me everyone else. "

Naruto just complained," But I don't even know where everyone is! " Just then, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Neji, and Chojii appeared.

Naruto stared at the group of ninja's," Just our luck! Hey Shikamaru! " Shikamaru looked him in thought, _Tha-Thats Naruto.. _

" Naruto! " Shikamaru and the other followed him to Naruto.

Naruto grinned," Look at who else is here! Sakura! "

Everyone stared blankly as Naruto pointed at Sakura..

_Hope you enjoyed, sorry about the Authors note in the middle. Just wanted to explain a bit. I hope you look forward for the next chapters! Please review! _


	6. A Spreaded Announcment

_Recap: Naruto stared at the group of ninja's," Just our luck! Hey Shikamaru! " Shikamaru looked him in thought, Tha-Thats Naruto.." Naruto! " Shikamaru and the other followed him to Naruto._

_Naruto grinned," Look at who else is here! Sakura! " Everyone stared blankly as Naruto pointed at Sakura.._

_------_

In angrily pushed her way out of the crowd," Sa-Sakura!! " She ran hugging her tightly. " I missed you so much! "

Sakura smiled," I'm glad you did! I thought you were going to get mad. " 

Ino happily replied," Why of course I'm not mad! I'm furious! How dare you leave Konoha with Sasuke! "

Sakura sighed," Just as I thought. "

Shikamaru," Why did you decide to show up Sakura-chan? Espiecially after the years the happened. " He questioned in big thought.

Sakura," Well... I wanted to come back. To see everyone again! "

Naruto pushed Sakura away," She brought Sasuke with her too! "

Shikamaru stammered," Sa-Sasuke? "

Sakura quickly replied," Yea. But other than that, how is everybody? "

Naruto forgot about Choji," Wow Choji! You look like your dad! "

Choji just glared back with no comment. Shikamaru interrupted his glare," You two still need to be Chunin too if you want to catch up. You'll probably need-"

Sakura yelled out loud in pride," Well thats going to be easy! I got stronger than ever! "

Shikamaru calmly replied," Well see about that then. "

Ino," So.. Wheres Sasuke-kun? _Everyone else repeated the same thing. _

Sakura sighed," I don't know.. " Everyone slumped in sadness.

Naruto jumped on the roof above them," Well lets go find him! "

Neji," Well, we all know that his attitude hasn't changed at all. " They all quickly followed him around Konoha.

Kakashi walked around reading his book. Naruto yelled out his name and waved," Kakashi Sensei!! "

Kakashi paused on his book and turned to look," Naruto! " He stood there waiting for him to approach," You've grown taller I can say that. "

Naruto grinned," Yea, and Sakura is here too! "

Sakura slightly waved turning red. _Naruto you jerk.. You don't have to announce my arrival right when you talk to someone!! _

Kakashi stared back," Hey Sakura. "

Sakura sighed in relief, _At least he's not suspicious or angry like the others. _

Temari and the others waited as Sakura and Naruto talked to Kakashi. Naruto looked at Sakura happily," She's going to show us to Sasuke! "

Sakura grew angry, _Once again, he announces it to everyone... _ Kakashi froze looking back at them," He's back too huh... Tell him I said Hi.. "

Naruto stood there as Kakashi slowly left, " Hi? Thats all? " He turned around towards Neji and the others. " Well, lets go, Sakura lead the way! "

Sakura punched Naruto hard in the face," Naruto you idiot!! I told you I don't know where he is! "

Naruto flew backwards leaving dents on the ground," Sakura, no need to punch that hard. " He rubbed his nose walking back to the group.

Sakura," Cha! I told you I got stronger! So be careful Naruto! " She smiled proudly.

Choji," Just try looking for him now Sakura chan. "

Sakura sighed," I guess there is no use of waiting. " She walked around looking for a place Sasuke would go too. " Well, if we run, we should catch up, I lost him at this area, and all he did was walk north. "

They all nodded in agreement as they ran Towards the direction Sasuke went. Sakura went faster to warn Sasuke, _I hope he doesn't hate me for bringing them along.. _

Sakura finally caught up to Sasuke first," Sasuke kun! Where have you been? Naruto saw me and somehow knew that you were here too. He invited everyone else and now they are coming this way. "

Sasuke stared at her," You told him didn't you.. "

Sakura sighed and blushed," Uhh.. Yea, but only him.. I think. "

Sasuke sat down on the bench behind them," They might as well come. "

Sakura looked back at Sasuke," So your not mad? "

Sasuke replied," No, I have no reason to be mad just for that."

Naruto and the others finally caught up. They all stopped running in front of them staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura both sat together looking at the group. Sasuke got annoyed and spoke up," What are you guys, staring idiots? "

Shikamaru questioned first," Why'd you come back? "

Sasuke immediatly replied," Ask Sakura. "

Sakura blushed once more," Hehe. "

Ino ran up to Sasuke hugging him mad," Sasuke!! I missed you more than ever! "

Sakura grew angry with jealousy," Ino!! Don't touch him!! "

Sasuke blinked and sighed," Thank you Sakura. "

Tsunade and Kakashi walked up interrupting their conversation.

Sakura quickly noticed, " Naruto!! Who else did you tell?? "

Naruto," Uhhh.. everyone else? '

Sakura sighed as crowds began to form. She screamed out loud," Come on!! Its not that important!!"

_Sorry about making the chapters short, I promise the next one will be much longer. I hope you look forward for the next chapter!! Please review. :)_


	7. Getting Ready

Tsunade walked in front of Tsunade with arms crossed," Why did you come back? Do you know how dumb it is to show your faces again? "

Sakura sighed down in disappointment," Sasuke-kun.. You were right.. "

Sasuke simply replied," Told you. "

Tsunade interrupted," We will let you stay, but you must not do anything wrong. If you do even just one, you'll be in big trouble. We still cannot trust you two since you went to the Sound. "

Sasuke and Sakura grew angry but stayed silent. Naruto tried to back Sakura up," How can you not trust Sakura? She only went to stay with Sasuke.. "

Shikamaru answered for Tsunade," Because, she had the guts to actually go with Sasuke. She had a choice to let him leave and she stayed with the choice to go with him. "

Sasuke quickly got up moving away from the group," Well I'm getting out of here to get something to eat. " Without waiting for a reply he quietly got up.

Sakura got up too and waved her arm," Wait up Sasuke kun!! "

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru," I want you too to spy on them for the next few days. After that report to me what you have seen. " Kakashi and the others nodded.

Naruto," Wait a minute wait a minute! I should spy on them too! "

Tsunade thought for a moment. Neji interrupted her thoughts," Maybe he should, he's the only one Sakura would trust. They wouldn't suspect a thing that way. "

Tsunade nodded in agreement," Then its settled, you 4 can spy on them. After about a week tell me what they have been up to. Kakashi and Shikamaru concentrate on Sasuke. Neji and Naruto, go and look after Sakura. " The team nodded and setted off.

Shizunie," I didn't think Sakura would be like that.. "

Ino thought to herself as the crowd faded away,_ Maybe I should spy too... Even without Tsunade's orders, I want to find out what's going on.. _ Ino stayed with her thought and rushed over to follow Sasuke and Sakura.

-----

Sasuke sat quietly as he ate his lunch. Sakura did the same thing and spoke," Sasuke, maybe we should of stayed back.. "

Sasuke," We should of, but you were the dumb minded one who thought we should go back. Its too late now, we might as well stay for awhile. "

Sakura questioned back," How long is awhile? "

Sasuke," I don't know, but we will just see. "

Naruo did a friendly wave and sat down next to Sakura," Hey there! " He smiled as he spoke.

Sakura layed her head down tired," What do you want now Naruto? "

Naruto glanced at Neji who was watching carefully. He remembered the words that he told him," To start things off, try getting Sakura away from Sasuke. " Naruto finally came back to the real mind," I want you to fight me Sakura! Lets see how strong you actually got! "

Sakura picked up her head and thought, _This might be intresting... _

Naruto," Come on Sakura! It will be fun! You can see how strong I got too! "

Sasuke replied back," Go ahead Sakura, I'm going to go on my own for now anyways. " Sasuke left money to pay for the food and left leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura sighed and got up from the table," I might as well give it a shot. "

Neji talked to himself as he saw Naruto leave with Sakura," Just as planned.. "

Sakura and Naruto ended up on a big field facing each other. Sakura," Well, are you ready? " She got in position.

Naruto grinned back," Defiantly. "

------

Sasuke

------

Kakashi watched carefully as Sasuke left the shop. " Looks like Naruto made our job easier. "

Shikmaru," I guess its time for us to just watch what happens. "

They followed Sasuke into the farthest part of Konoha where there nobody in sight except him. Sasuke stood there and waited.

Shikmaru," I wonder what he's up to... "

The wind blew stronger and the leaves started to fly around. A shadow appeared behind a building making it unable to know who it is.

Kakashi," So he is still not away from all the trouble. "

Sasuke lowered his voice," Your finally here now.. "

Orochimaru quietly spoke, still being the unknown person," Just go along with everything. We shall speak alone as I think of another plan. "

Sasuke just nodded and left the area.

Kakashi and Shikamaru couldn't here a word they were saying. Kakashi whispered to Shikamaru," He's up to something all right. "

Shikamaru replied," Yea, and we need to find out what it is. "

Kakashi got up from the roof and went to Tsunade," I need to tell her what we saw, go ahead and do what you need to do. "

Shikamaru sighed," Fine fine, I'll just go see grab a bite to eat then. "

------

Tsunade's Room

-------

Kakashi quickly knocked on the door. Tsunade yelled out in reply," Come in! "

Kakashi walked towards Tsunade," I have important news about Sasuke? "

Tsunade looked up interested in the news," What is it? "

Kakashi," We saw Sasuke somewhere far from cilvilization in Konoha. He was talking to someone that we don't know about. "

Tsunade thought to herself and spoke up," We won't react to that for now. But right now all I want you to do is continue spying. We will do something about him later on. Depending on what happens next. "


	8. Are you Ready?

Neji watched as the battle continued," This should be interesting.. "

Sakura punched the ground making the land erupt. She ran towards Naruto giving strong punches. Naruto," Wow Sakura! Your fast! "

Sakura grinned," Told you I got better! "

Naruto quickly replied," We will see about that! "

Sakura dodged Naruto's moves as he kept trying to give a hit. Naruto," Let me try my Rasengan then. " He smiled.

" Go ahead, I don't care. " Sakura replied.

Naruto moved in position as his clone put his hand on top of his. Blue chakra started to form in the middle. " Rasengan!! " Naruto yelled out.

Sakura just stood there waiting for the right time. " You got faster I can tell you that. "

" Yea but faster than you! " Naruto grabbed her leg as she jumped trying to dodge. The rasengan instantly hit her. " Ha! Told you I'm better! " Sakura layed there for only a few seconds but poofed.

Sakura smiled from behind," Hmph, you said wrong. " She threw Naruto in the air doing a chorus' of punches and kicks. " Now your finished! " Sakura exclaimed as she slammed Naruto to the ground.

Neji looked at them in shock," Before that.. Naruto has been fighting her clone.. Smart move. It caused her to still have a lot of energy in the end. Other than that, the battle was pretty quick."

Naruto slowly got up grinning," Uh- Your right. He he."

Sakura helped Naruto up lauging. " Let me heal your wounds. " Sakura did a jutsu and put her hands over the injury. As she healed it, Sakura thought about what she was doing before she came to Konoha. All of the training she did.. All of the suffer and misery. _It was worth it.. _Sakura thought.

"Thanks Sakura chan for healing me. But don't feel strong, I just _let _you win. "

" Oh Naruto, just shut up. Your just saying that so you have an excuse for losing. " Sakura giggled.

Neji got up and waited for Naruto to come," I guess I should Tsunade about her strength right away."

------

Shikamaru sat quietly waiting for Kakashi. " Why did I get myself into this mess? " He thought. The wind blew slightly as he just sat there waiting. Groups formed around the stores and the kids played ninja. One of the children looked up at Shikamaru in wonder," Mr. Are you a ninja? " Shikamaru looked down at the little kid who was still staring right at him. He had no choice but just to answer for the boy. " Well.. Yes. "

The kid just smiled and tugged on his arm," Well play with us! "

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He was still waiting for Kakashi who was once again late as ever. " I can't now, I'm waiting for- " More kids surrounded him tugging on his arms. They all yelled at him," Play ninja with us! "

Shikamaru sighed and went along with the group. Kid," My name Santu! What''s yours? "

Shikamaru bent over still being dragged by the little kid. " Shikamaru Nara. " He simply replied.

Kakashi finally arrived reading his book. " So Shikamaru, going back to the old days huh? "

Shikamaru stammered," N-no. Its just-"

" Yup! He was playing ninja with us! " smiled Santu.

Kakashi laughed but looked back at Shikamaru," Come on. Tsunade collected news from Neji and Naruto. She said that she might be able to give us an idea on what to do with Sasuke. "

Shikamaru nodded and glared back at the Santu. Santu just stood there grinning and waving good-bye.

" So. What were you doing there Shikamaru? "

Shikamaru sighed," Nothing. "

" Well, here we are. Naruto and Neji are meeting us here too. " Replied Kakashi. He gently knocked on the door and opened it quickly seeing the group already there.

Naruto immediately yelled out," There you are! Your late! "

Shikamaru slightly pointed to Kakashi as the blame. Tsunade," Never mind that. But today is a new day. I already told Naruto and Neji about Sasuke. And we all suspected that he is really up to something. "

Naruto easily replied," Of course he is! If he'll go that far to talk to someone than of course!! "

" Thats not all Naruto, we are also thinking that Sakura is into this too. " Neji exclaimed.

Kakashi and Naruto listened carefully to the conversation. " But Sakura said she came back to visit us. And when she talks to Sasuke, he would get annoyed. "

" Thats true, but you never know if its part of a plan. " Shikamaru pointed out. For a few more minutes there was a moment of a silence. Everyone was thinking about the two except for Naruto. Who just glared at all of them. He couldn't stand thinking that his friend's think Sakura is into this mess!

Tsunade broke the silience," Thats why we are taking extra caution of this situation. ---- Come in now please! " Tsunade looked at the door as Ino stepped in.

Naruto yelled out," What is she doing here! "

" Shut up! " Ino replied. " Just listen. "

Tsunade," Ino is Sakura's friend, but yet they also hate each other because of Sasuke. Since she trusts you Naruto, and Ino, I want Ino to go along with this. "

Kakashi nodded," There really is no choice Naruto. We can't take chances that Sakura isn't going along. "

Everyone looked at Tsunade who was once again thinking of another plan. " We will start tonight. "

Sasuke went back to the old place to talk to Orochimaru. There was no one in sight but him and his shadow. He stayed calm and silent looking for signs of intruders.

Orochimaru came up from behind," Your early. "

Sasuke easily replied," Later is a time when people are here. What do you want? "

Orochimaru snickered," Is everything going to plan? "

Sasuke nodded," Yes. But I have a feeling that were not the only one who knows. I think someone is suspecting that I'm doing something. "

" As long as everything is going right than we are fine where we are. I want you to take action this afternoon. "

Sasuke glared back at Orochimaru," Do you want me to-"

" - Yes, bring her.--- But in speaking of her.. Is she going well? "

Sasuke nodded and grinned," As planned. But I don't think she knows about you being involved. "

" Then tell her. "

" No need for me to do that. I told her to meet us here. She should be here by now. "

Sakura walked up to them with a pale face. She looked tired and exhausted yet still fine. " Sasuke, what's he doing here? "

Orochimaru did a sinister smile," Remember, I'm the one Sasuke told you about. The one who will do what I told you if you don't follow the orders. "

Sakura froze in thought and moved closer to Sasuke. " He was the one? " Sasuke just simply nodded.

" I'll be on my way now. I'll expect for it to be done today. "

They both nodded and left the deserted area.

Sakura trembled with fright and hold on to Sasuke," Sasuke, I didn't know that he was the one.. "

" I should of told you sooner. But you shouldn't of came in the first place. If you didn't then-"

Sakura sadly finished his sentence," If I didn't come.. our lives wouldn't be at risk.. "

_Hope you enjoyed! Please send a review what you think. Thanks!_


	9. Big Trouble

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the Hokage's room. The night was cold with a crescent moon above Konoha. The lights was off showing that no one was inside. Sakura started to worry holding Sasuke," Everyone would hate us if they find out. "

Sasuke stayed calm and replied," They might, but I'll try to explain to them if they know. "

" But they wouldn't forgive us on what were doing! Were putting everyone in danger! And- " Sasuke immediatly shut her up. If she keeps talking everyone would hear them. The leaves flew around them making it feel like a desperate moment. " Sasuke kun.. do we go in now? " Sasuke nodded and jumped to the window leading to Tsunade's office. Sakura just tagged along behind him.

" Sakura, the window is open. " Sasuke quickly changed expression.

" Isn't that a good thing? That means we can go in with out making a sound. " Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke shook his head," Thats not the point, it means someone is up to us. Someone knows that were doing something. We could be in big trouble. "

Sakura started to shiver with a worried look," I wish you didn't say that.. But can't we just get it over with? "

Sasuke jumped to the roof top keeping his feet silent," Follow me. " Sakura did as told and sqatted down. " Sakura, we can't go there as ourselves. We need to send clones just in case they put traps. " Quickly and quietly they both made clones of their selves and let them go inside. Everything was going smoothly and perfect. There was not a sound that was made or signs of entering. The room was dark making it hard to see but with the skills that they had, Sakura and Sasuke managed to pull through.

Sakura held on tighlty to the files of paper regretting what they both did. " Sasuke kun, where do we go now? "

The young ninja next to her simply replied," Just wait.. "

Sakura did a short sigh and looked at him in question," Wait? What do you mean, the others will come and- "

Sasuke stared at Sakura with a face that was serious," Sakura, no matter what. They are going to know. Might as well tell them and leave. "

" Leave? Leave Konoha? Again? " Sakura did a slight gapsed in her speech.

" No, we will just tell them and move on with the plan. Were still staying here. " After that no one said a word. They just sat on the bench where they were before they left the leaf for the first time. The wind blew strong making the tree's and bushes rustle. Soon enough, Sasuke noticed a blonde hair hiding in front of them. Even with street lights above, the moon made it easy to still see. " I know someone is there. " Sakura froze and also spotted what Sasuke was seeing.

Shikamaru whispered to Naruto angrily," Nice going, they saw you. " Naruto stayed silent with widened eyes. " Naruto, are you all right? "

Naruto stammered out his words, sweating like crazy," S-Sakura chan.. you were right.. but what do I do now? "

" Just get up and think of something to say as an excuse. "

Naruto nodded and jumped out of the bushes. He hid the fact that he was nervous standing in front of the two again. " What are you doing here Naruto? Especially here behind the bushes. Its pretty late. "

Naruto hesitated for a moment putting his hand behind his head," Hehe, um I was just playing with.. um.. Konohamaru.. yea, I was helping him practice with search missions.. "

Neji, Kakashi, and Ino watched from the tree's behind Sasuke and Sakura," What does he think he's doing? Sasuke would never believe that. "

Sasuke stared at him harshly," You expect me to believe that? Whats going on. " Sakura knew what Sasuke was doing. He had to pretend that he didn't know what was happening. That way, he can get everyone else who is in it out. She defiantly knew that it was the time for her to stay quiet.

Silence filled the area between the two. Naruto didn't even dare to say a word. Especially since he asked what they were up to. Shikamaru carefully watched giving a sign for action to Kakashi. Right then Kakashi pulled out thin clear strings making it wrapped around Sakura and Sasuke. All four of them popped out of their spots surrounding the two. Sakura saw as they each appeared one by one, '_ Theres Ino,Neji, Kakashi, and Shikamaru.. They were all in it? M- maybe thats why Naruto asked me to fight him.. ' _

Kakashi stepped forward out of the group being the jounin among them," What have you got there Sakura? " Sasuke glanced at Sakura trying to tell her to keep quiet. "..." Neji walked towards Sakura grabbing the files from her hands. He quickly gave it to Shikamaru after searching through it," You won't beleive whats in it Shikamaru. " Naruto froze in panic hearing the words that Neji said, _How can I trust them now... what ever is in there must be important. ' _

Shikamaru looked through it and gave a shocking look. Ino looked at him confused and finally spoke up," So? What is it? " Shikamaru put the files in the bag Naruto was holding and answered Ino's question," Those were all the files about the ninja's here. Plus, it had the plans about Konoha. Its all of the information anyone can get about this place. "

Kakashi gave the two ninja's a strict look. " Why are you doing this? Especially you Sakura. "

Sakura finally wanted a chance to speak," Its not our fault! "

Naruto folded his hands to a fist and looked at Sakura," Then whose fault was it Sakura chan? "

Sakura gulped as she finally told them," O-Orochi-maru.. "

Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs," Your telling me you were gong to give this to Orochimaru? Its- Its like don't know you anymore Sakura chan! "

Sakura filled her eyes with tears making it more realistic," You don't understand! If we don't give that to him Sasuke and I will die! We have to hand deliver it ourselves! "

Neji crossed his arms," That still doesn't give you the right to do what he says. "

Kakashi followed his sentence after Neji's," He's right. We could of helped you. "

Sakura yelled as an answer," Its not that way! You do- "

Sasuke interrupted Sakura's yelling," You all weren't the ones who was with us. How should all of you know what to do? Were going to deliver it no matter what. "

Shikamaru replied calmly," We are not going to let you do that. Besides, we already have the files. "

Sasuke angrily spoke replying to his words," Do you want us to die?! "

Kakashi tried hs best to settle the argument down," Its eather you, or the sake of this village. We can no longer trust you. "

Sakura sighed and did a slight smile," Then were no longer on your side.. We also, can no longer trust you as friends..

Naruto pushed everyone away," What are you talking about Sakura? We are just trying to find another way! "

Sakura simply looked down," Even if you do, it'll be too late. We would both be dead. "

Sasuke glared at the group in front of them," Hmph, we knew you wouldn't agree to us. "

Neji stepped into the conversation talking to Kakashi," I don't like the way this is leading Kakashi. " They all stared at Sakura and Sasuke who both looked at them and sneered," After all this though, I'll admit that I'm sorry. " Right then and there Sasuke and Sakura disappeared being replaced by a puff of smoke. The ninja's gasped and froze seeing the sight of an empty bench.

Kakashi started to sweat as worries approach his head," I should of realized that they were clones.. "

Naruto screamed in shock," The files are gone too! "

Ino looked at the worried group and finally spoke after a long time," This is not going to be good. "

---------

_Hehe! Finally the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I thank to all who has been patient. Sorry about Ino being quiet, to tell the truth, I almost forgot she was there. LOL. Well please send a review! Thanks! Sorry for the mistakes. _


	10. Shall we Begin?

Sasuke and Sakura were now outside of Konoha. After a long time of waiting Sakura was no longer worried about her old friends. She now knew what they would of done. " You were right Sasuke kun. Of course they wouldn't let us do what we needed to do. But I think its better to leave the leaf for good. That way we don't need to worry what Orochimaru does. " Sakura smiled a real smile at Sasuke, not realizing how long it has been since she actually did a smile. She looked at the documents she was holding in her hands," It was smart to continue sending clones as a replacement. It's a good way to distract them for so long. "

Sasuke sneered," I know. But its time to finish the job. " He looked up at Orochimaru who was now in front of them. The wind has finally calmed down and tears were dried up. The two ninja's were as far as possible from Konoha and were ready for anything. After this they had no choice but to continue working for him. It may be hard but Sakura thought it might be good for Sasuke to get stronger. _Yet Orochimaru was going to take Sasuke's body... Of course she wasn't going to let that happen. _

Sakura immediately handed over the files. She was no longer afraid or nervous. She was just now certain and serious. Orochimaru looked through them and snickered," Very well. At first I thought you wouldn't do such a foolish job. "

Sasuke stared at the old ninja," We also have decided to stay. We are no longer in the need to continue living in Konoha. They know who we are now and I'm sure they will be coming after us once more. "

" Fine then. We shall go now before they catch up. " The two ninja's nodded and headed back to the sound. " Sasuke, when do you think he will start? " Sakura looked at Sasuke with curiosity.

" I'm sure it won't be soon. Its better to wait for awhile and let the others get their guard down"

Naruto stared into the empty bench shocked on hearing what his friends said. Kakashi gave him a gentle pat on the back knowing what he was feeling. Neji, Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru had already left to alert Tsunade. But Naruto still couldn't believe what happened. "Ka-Kakashi sensei... "

Kakashi looked at him who was still staring at the bench. The bag was once again empty holding nothing but sorrow. " They sure have changed Naruto. "

Naruto had never felt sad like this in a long time. He regretted what he did in the past years. " I should of continued going after them... Its my fault. But I know that their still my friends no matter what Sakura chan or Sasuke says. "

Kakashi looked at the boy feeling sorry," Naruto.. even if we do catch them now. We can't leave the alone anymore. There's either two choices, house arrest, or- "

Naruto folded his hands to a fist making his grip tight," No.. Not that choice. Anything but that. I know I can find a way to stop them! " Naruto turned around dropping the bag. " That wasn't them who was talking. That wasn't the people who I used to know. "

Kakashi also turned around getting ready to catch up to the others," Well, if your going to act that way, we will start tomorrow morning. Its getting very late and if were going to go on a search mission one more time, we would need full energy. " Naruto nodded leaving with a small smile. He was tired and restless on what happened.

When Naruto left Kakashi picked up the bag and thought to himself, _Naruto sure has grown up too.. I do miss the old days.. _ Kakashi looked up and headed to Tsunade's building. He was a bit dissapointed for her not being in the building when needed. Kakashi stopped running at the sight of Tsunade outside the building. " What are you doing here? "

Tsunade looked up at him and put her hands on her head," I'm just so stressed whats going on.. But have you caught them? Do you know what they were doing? "

Kakashi walked up next to her and sat down, " I would think that Shikamaru already told you but I see that their not here.. " Kakashi paused with a slight sigh and continued talking," No, we didn't catch them. Instead we just collected a lot of information and got into much more trouble. "

Tsunade stared at him with a serious look," M-More trouble? "

" All we have learned was that Sakura was indeed into this too. They went into your room and collected information about our village. At first we though we caught them but really it was just a clone or a mere gen jutsu. What made the trouble worst, is who they were going to give the information to. "

Tsunade stood up looked worried than ever," Who then? "

Kakashi also stood up and looked at the stressed Hokage," Orochimaru. " Tsunade changed expression and started to sweat. She turned nervous and angry knowing that she was going to be responsible to what ever happened. Right then Shikamaru finally spotted the two and ran up to them," Finally I found you. " He looked at Kakashi realizing that he already told the news.

Kakashi realized about a important question," Was Naruto successful? "

Ino caught up to them and smiled," Yup, I also put another one just in case. It should be easier finding now. "

Tsunade changed her expression to a confused look," What are you talking about? "

Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket and simply answered," When we were spying on them Naruto asked Sakura for a fight. It wasn't a real fight, Naruto just wanted to put a tracking device on her. It was more successful because now we know her strenght. Then Ino put on before the battle. It was actually her idea. "

Kakashi smiled without showing it," Great job guys. " He glanced at Tsunade," Is it fine with you if we start tomorrow morning? "

Tsunade nodded," But start early morning like about 1:00 a.m. " Ino sighed in her mind,_ 3 hours of sleep? Man I better be able to sleep good... '_

Kakashi agreed," Shikamaru, Ino, go tell the others who were involved. I'll go and tell Naruto what time to wake up. " The team nodded and left leaving in different directions. Tsunade looked at the leaving ninja's," Good luck.. "

----

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door," Naruto, open up. " Naruto yawned jumping out of bed. Lazily he opened the door half awake," What is it Kakashi Sensei? "

" We are leaving at 1:00 a.m So have a good night of rest tonight. "

Naruto leaned on the door," Ok. Oh and Kakashi Sensei. " He widened his eyes a bit as he started to feel more awake," When I battled Sakura chan.. I saw something.. "

Kakashi was getting ready to leave and looked at the yawning Naruto," What did you see? "

" Be- Behind her neck. Or the back of her neck... It looked like Sasuke's except it was different. " Naruto was now more awake.

Kakashi crossed his arms," Well, what would we expect. She was with Orochimaru for more than 2 years. But thanks for telling me Naruto. Now I know to be cautioned for that. " Naruto did a small grin and closed the door letting Kakashi eave the house. That night they all went to sleep like babies.

Sakura and Sasuke were still awake. They kept thinking about everyone in Konoha. " Sasuke kun, I know that they'll be coming after us.. What will we do then? Fight? "

Sasuke put his hands on his head," Might as well.. what else should we do. There's no need to run because then everyone will keep chasing us. Why, do you want to run? "

Sakura changed expression and gazed into the sky, " Maybe.. I just don't feel comfortable fighting them. What I mean about that, I mean if were going to fight them, its not for training. Its for real. "

Sasuke got up and layed on his bed," Just go to sleep and we'll worry about it tomorrow. " Sakura also layed down and closed her eyes in thought, _What will they do to us if they catch us? ' _Sakura opened her eyes and looked deeply into the sleeping Sasuke. _' Everything has changed... A lot.. '_

_Thanks for reading, I am sort of in a writers block..Hmm.. what should happen next. Ideas from the readers:P Well hope you look forward for the next that I need to think of. Please review! Thankies! ( Srry for mistakes ) _


	11. The Battle Roars On

Naruto woke up seeing the ground moving. Looking around he found himself being carried through the forest. " Wha-What am I doing here? "

Shikamaru looked at the alarmed ninja and crossed his arms," Your finally awake huh Naruto. "

Ino covered her mouth with her hand and giggled," We knew you wouldn't wake up on time, so we took you our of your room and see how long it take for you to wake up. " Kakashi put Naruto down and waited for him to get up. They were in the middle of the forest walking from Konoha.

Naruto jumped to his feet and moved his head quickly looking around," What time is it? "

Kakashi easily answered for everyone," 2:00 a.m. And hour later from when you were suppose to wake up Naruto. Oh and by the way, your still in your pajama's. " Kakashi smiled awkwardly giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto gazed at his clothes and started to run around," Ahhh! Don't tell me I have to battle like this! Did you bring my clothes? " Ino laughed and shook her hand for a sign of no. Naruto slumped down in shame. 

Neji tried calming down Naruto," Calm down, its right here. Ino was just playing with you. " Neji tossed his clothes making it land on his head." Ino! What was that for?!! " Naruto ran over to the side behind bushed quietly changing.

" Thats for making Kakashi sensei carry you for one hour! " Ino giggled more. Kakashi turned around walking in the direction to Sakura. " Well, we better continue. Lets get going. "  
------------------- 2 hours later--------------------Sasuke and Sakura watched the walking group search for them. Shikamaru started to grow suspicious," I know we walked to save energy, but don't you think its strange that we didn't see anyone in front of us? "

Kakashi nodded," Your right. Neji, see if theres anyone watching us. " Sasuke and Sakura hesitated both starting to sweat. The knew that they were going to get caught, but that was the point.

Neji concetrated hard," Byakugan! " He looked aorund obviously spotting the two hiding ninja's. " They're here. "

Immediately Sasuke and Sakura appeared in front of them. Naruto ran out of the staring group and started to yell," Come back with us Sakura! You don't belong here! "

Kiba blocked Naruto from going anywhere further," You can't tell Sakura or Sasuke to come back you know. You have to do it by force."

Sasuke did a slight a sneer," So what are you going to do about it? " Sasuke and Sakura both got in position. " Lets see how this goes. 2 againts 6. "

Neji lined up with the others," If its a fight they want its a fight they  
get. "

Naruto nudged Kakashi," What about the curse mark? "

Kakashi stayed a calm," We shouldn't worry about that for now. "

Even without training with Tsunade, Sakura also found out her true strength that she had. As Naruto charged towards Sasuke, Sakura slowed him down punching into the ground cracking. Everyone stayed back waiting for Sasuke or Sakura to charge right at them. It was finally time to fight, a fight for a knock out. Everyone wanted to bring Sasuke and Sakura back, not for them, but for everyone's sake. Especially Naruto, he wanted everything to be the same again.

After being slowed down Naruto still charged at Sasuke who just easily dodged," Come on Naruto, you got to be better than that. " Naruto grew angry and started to charge his chakra forming Rasengan. " You think you can beat me with that? "

Naruto finished charging," Not you. " He ran towards Sakura hitting her directly in the back. Sakura flew a few meters back. Ino put her arms up," All right Naruto! "

Sakura got up smiling, she stood on her feet as if the attack was nothing. " H-How can you still be able to move Sakura chan? " Sakura said nothing and rushed next to Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out his sword and slashed it towards Naruto. Naruto dodged it but the waves of the sword kept going. Kiba and the others dodged it smoothly.

Kiba," This is boring! Its time for us to help out! "

Shikamaru sighed," How troublesome. "

The wind started to grow strong and now everyone was facing the two ninja's. " Were not in the mood for a fight you know Naruto. " Sakura grinned. " Why do you think I'm not fighting back? Maybe Sasuke will fight but not me. But if you continue coming towards us then something will happen.. " Sakura did an innocent wink at the ninja's.

Neji glared at the female ninja," I don't like where this is going to be leading. "

Sasuke threw his sword to the ground and ran with his chidori," Lets start this battle with a warm up! " Sasuke's target was Ino who tried to dodged. Sasuke's Chidori faded as he grabbed Ino's leg throwing her againts the tree behind her. Kakashi signaled Shikamaru and Kiba," You two make sure that Ino is all right. "

Sakura sighed and did a fake yawn," I'm bored. Are you going to just stand there? "

Naruto replied to her boredom," You said if we come towards you something will happen. "

Sakura showed two fingers showing the number 2. " And if you don't do anything the same results will happen. "

Naruto crossed his arms being stressed," Then I'll do nothing. " Sakura glanced at Sasuke who nodded. " If this won't end then we need to make it stop. "

The curse mark on the back of their neck started to spread on their body.. Kakashi," Here we go. "

_Ok, sorry if its confusing or a bad chapter. Major writer's block that I am having. I am also not good with battles but I shall do my best. Hope you look forward for the next chappie. Please review!!_


	12. Don't read this, go to Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay, next chapter will try to be in soon. I have tennis and they last 3 hours each day... Then I have to go out of town for a bit. If I don't have a chance to be able to update the chapters b y tomorrow, then when I'm back I'll be typing chapters like crazy. :P Hope you keep on reading! For the meanwhile you can try reading my other stories. The Sequel to Hinata Dreams on is being paused also. I'll work on the after this story.


	13. Don't Go Don't Leave

_Ok.. I have a major writers block, so sorry that its short.. _

Naruto yelled at the two ninja's," No Sakura! Don't do it! " Sakura stoped and glared at Naruto. " Sakura don't, this is not like you! You two just come back to Konoha! "

Sakura sneered," Are you kidding? After what we did they'll probably kill us for our betrayal to them. "

Kakashi carefully watched the three ninja's. Sasuke looked at Naruto," Why do you care anyways? " A small silence broke in following it with more wind. During the silence Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru tried to help Naruto.

" Leave him be. Lets see what happens. " The ninja's nodded and watched Naruto. Everyone could tell he was filled with anger. But they can also see his desire, his desire to get Sasuke and Sakura back.

Naruto stared back at Sasuke muttering words that were important. " I tried getting you and Sakura back, but I failed. I promise myself, I well not fail again. You two are still my friends and always will be no matter what."

Sakura calmed down and looked at Naruto. His face was full of urge," Sasuke kun, he really wants us back... "

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi and the others," I still haven't finish what I have done. If we go back whats the use? " Kiba watched from behind Naruto," But do they still have the files about Konoha? "

Neji looked around the area, he spotted the scroll behind Sakura. " Its still with Sakura, if Naruto is successful, we can get it back. "

Sasuke picked up Naruto by his collar," What do you think they'll do to us Naruto? "

Naruto dropped down easily replying," I'll promise I'll deal with everyone."

Sakura changed expression," What about Orochimaru Naruto? You think you can handle everything! " Once more silence ruled the air. Naruto stayed in thought, _Where was the old Sakura I met? _ The trees shaked around them wildly. Time was flying by.

Kiba whispered to Shikamaru," What do you think they are doing? "

Shikamaru continued looking at the ninja's in front of them," I really don't know.. They're just looking at each other. " 

Kakashi looked at the curious faces of the ninja's," Don't worry. If we help we'll just be in the way and make everything worst. Its better just to watch. If anything bad happens we'll immediately take action. "

Naruto looked up and gazed at the sky," I'll find a way. If I can I'll even try to ki-"

Sasuke glared at Naruto interrupting his sentence," No, your not going to do that. If someone is, its going to be me Naruto. To test what strength I have gained. "

Sakura's face looked worried, she didn't know what to do. She was scared that if she goes back.. that she'll die. Naruto quickly noticed Sakura's face. He did a small smile to himself, _Thats the Sakura I know. I recognize that look. _" Sakura chan.. don't worry. "

Sakura did a slight jump and looked at Naruto. Her face was frozen showing her emotions. Sasuke looked at Sakura and turned around," Sakura, you stay. "

Sakura ran to Sasuke with her eyes starting to water" No Sasuke! Don't leave! "

Sasuke grinned and looked at Sakura," This reminds me two years back. Thats almost the exact same thing you said to me. "

Sakura's eyes shimmered with tears running down her cheak, " Sasuke.. I won't let you! "

Kiba looked at Sakura," He's leaving again? Shouldn't we stop him? "

Naruto's eyes moved towards Sasuke and Sakura. He listened to the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth. " So this is what happened.. "

Kakashi continued to stay back," No. It might be whats best. " 

Naruto yelled at Sasuke," Don't think I"ll let you leave Sasuke! "

Sasuke stoped walking and turned his head," Oh really? "

Naruto," If you stay in Konoha doesn't mean you can't become strong! "

Sasuke snickered," Hmph, listen to yourself Naruto. Still pathetic as always. " Naruto clutched his fists together.

Sakura continued to cry," Sasuke.. just listen to him for once.. "

_I don't know what to put next.. Hmm.. I might have to take my time. But soon is my trip which will be a week of no more writing. I'm stuck what to do kinda. Srry for the waits, but I want to take my time so it can be good. But for now I am just really busy. Please review! I'll try to find time to write more. _


	14. For Once Your Right

_**Please Read this too:**__Back from vacation back from the busy month. Sorry for the slow updating. Starting to get a busy life so I want to take my time on the stories hoping they will be good. Enjoy!  
__**Chapter**__: Team 7 Talk... A Change of Mind?  
**Disclaimer**__: I sadly don't own Naruto. I wish I did.  
**Recap:**__Naruto yelled at Sasuke," Don't think I"ll let you leave Sasuke! "  
Sasuke stoped walking and turned his head," Oh really? "  
Naruto," If you stay in Konoha doesn't mean you can't become strong! "  
Sasuke snickered," Hmph, listen to yourself Naruto. Still pathetic as always. " Naruto clutched his fists together.  
Sakura continued to cry," Sasuke.. just listen to him for once.. _"

Sakura was now beginning to feel to be on Naruto's side. It may help her for a change. She looked at Sasuke seriously and innocently. Naruto clutched his fists together as always. ( In this story that is) Sakura looked at Sasuke and possibly regretting her words about an ex- friend.. _Maybe I over did it.. _ The kunoichi tried to hold back her tears, she couldn't' help the fact that she cried easily. " S-Sasuke.. This is almost like.. before. 2 years ago.. Except Naruto is here with us.. "

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at the pink haired girl. Naruto turned his head staring at Sasuke. " All Sakura wants is to be with you. Don't you remember the memories back then? Don't you want it to be the same once more? " Sasuke stayed silent and glared at Naruto. " Sasuke!! Lets make Team 7 Team 7 again! We will help you and Sakura with your problem. We won't let anything happen to you both. Thats what friends do. "

Sakura nodded and put gestured her hand to her lips," Sasuke, if its possible we would train everyday and help you with your avenge. Once you think your ready, we would let you go and hope you succeed. Just anything to make you stay longer. "

Sasuke moved his eyes across the two ninja's. " Why do care so much? Especially you Naruto. After what Sakura and I have both done you would still go through all of that? When I entered the village after 2 years I thought that we would be under house arrest immediately. "

Naruto did a slight sneer," Like I said, were still friends. I want it to stay that way. "

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke still looking at Naruto. The word friends some what made her feel happy inside. Friends.. thats what she needed. She needed to be surrounded by more people who actually care about her. Sakura squinted her eyes slightly rubbing them feeling it turn red. Sasuke quickly noticed her actions," Sakura... "

By hearing the voice of Sasuke finally she turned alerted. " S-Sasuke kun.. Please stay... No matter what they will do to us in Konoha, I promise to find a way to make everything better, a way to make you stronger.. with us. " Sakura felt relieved seeing his eyes lighten up. Sasuke's _look seemed to calm down.. Like what I told him.. with all of the ninja's there is in Konoha, we will surely find a plan to stop Orochimaru.. And since Sasuke wants to be stronger.. I'll just do anything to make things work out. I don't care what they to us as long as Sasuke stays. " _

Naruto backed up a little bit letting the breeze blow between them. " So what do you say Sasuke? "

Sasuke crossed his arms," Hn.. "

Naruto grew a little tensed and angry," Sasuke! I know you somewhere inside of you, you still care about us. And Sakura chan. Why do you think you didn't kill me during out battle?? Because you didn't want Sakura to see someone die in front of her? " Sakura was shocked by the words that came out of Naruto's voice. They were full of eagerness..

Sasuke sighed and thought for a moment. " You may be partly right. Or just fully right. "

Sakura walked small steps closer to Sasuke ending up hugging him tighly. Her hug was warm filled with love," Sasuke? Does that mean you will stay? If you stay... maybe we would be able to bring the old Sasuke back of Team 7.. The one I really love the most.. Its just.. that you changed so much over the years.. "

Sasuke froze in expression and thought. What was stopping him from actually leaving them? He could of left and not even both to listen to them talk to him.. The hug, it was meaning something.. Does he actually have feelings for Sakura? Was it Sakura that was stopping him? _If its the old Sasuke they want.. Should I try and give it a shot? To have more friends.. Or... have even more power possible gaining it even faster? _

Naruto turned around smiling," Sakura is still hugging him, crying. Yet Sasuke is actually doing nothing..." Making sure that his out loud thoughts were unheard he turned around seeing Sakura and Sasuke facing each other. Sakura had her hands up to her lower lip in a sign of nervous feelings.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and back at Sakura. Kakashi and the others started carefully at the group. Kiba kind of did a slight laugh," I can hear a little bit.. But their conversation is almost like watching a movie.. How suspenceful. " Kakashi looked at Kiba," I"m surprised to see no fighting.. " _Maybe they handled it after all.. _

Sasuke put his hands down since he had it crossed. His expression changed to his usual look. " I hate to admit it.. to you.. and Naruto.. But for once.. " Sakura and Naruto leaned in closer. Hope shined into Sakura's eyes. A look of curiosity spread across Naruto's face. "... For once you two were both right. But.. it was perhaps.. just luck for you two.. "

Sakura smiled happily and hugged Sasuke tighter than before crying with tears of joy. Naruto grinned and fell down to the floor sitting. Neji," They handled it all right. Lets just see what will happen tomorrow with Tsunade."

_Sorry if you think its short. I kind of enjoyed righting this chaper. All though I think its kind of crappy. But for once I didn't even get into a block for this chapter! Yay me:P Perhaps tommorrow the next chapter will come out too? I already have plan whats next. Please review! No flamers please. How long should I actually make the story last?? _


	15. New Feelings New Actions

_When I looked back at the chapters I didn't realize how some of them are short... It takes me a long time to write the chapters which makes me think its long. :P Even if I type fast.. Happy reading. _

It was now the next day and Sakura and Sasuke were both standing in front of Tsunade's office. There was no one else in the room except for the three of them. Tsunade put her hands on the table looking at the both of them. Looking back down at her papers she neatly stacked them together. " I see what choice you have made.. Now its time to make mine. "

Sakura tried looking innocent. " Please Tsunade sama. Give us another chance. " Sakura looked at Sasuke who just stayed silent.

Tsunade called for Shizune and sighed," We will see. Since you gave back those files about Konoha... We still have to worry about Orochimaru. What you did is just giving me more trouble to handle. Everything is my responsibility you know. "

Sasuke crossed his arms giving a long sigh," Were really sorry. " Sakura and Tsunade stared at Sasuke in shock both thinking the same thing. _Sasuke actually said Sorry?? _Tsunade waited for the door to open. _Hearing those words out of his mouth.. Maybe they actually mean it. Still, I can't trust them. _

Sakura and Sasuke both turned around seeing Shizune and Tonton aproaching them. " Yes lady Tsunade? " Sakura and Sasuke moved their eyes across the room. They were both eagerly waiting for the answer of the Hokage.

Tsunade slowly took a sip of her coffee desperatly trying to stay awake," Take them both to their old Team. We would need to watch what will happen. Not that I don't trust them but if they are telling the truth about Orochimaru, then we need to be extra careful. " She glanced at the two Shinobi.

Sakura did a slight hop and hugged Sasuke in happiness. Sasuke's expression froze, _That hug again... _Sasuke looked at Sakura who smiled back at him," Whats wrong Sasuke? Aren't you happy? If you want we can start right away with your training. " Sasuke looked at Sakura's eyes.. _ She has been with me for two years.. now that we are together again.. in Konoha..For some reason I start to notice things.. _

Shizune nodded and turned back to the door," Hai lady Tsunade. Sakura, Sasuke, follow me. " Sakura and Sasuke quickly walked behind Shizune. " Naruto and your Sensei should be here by now. "

Sasuke looked at the name of the placed," Ramen shop? Hmph, fine. " Sakura giggled and let Shizune leave them be. As the shinobi left Naruto and Kakashi quickly passed by.

Naruto raised his arm waving his hand," So what happened? " Naruto and Kakashi sat down next to their teammates.

Sakura was the one who answered," She just let us go, but we were told to stay with you guys because of Orochimaru. " Kakashi and Naruto nodded. Sasuke layed his head down and closed his eyes. He was thinking of deep thoughts. _ There has to be something I'm missing.. I think I stayed because of Sakura,. but do I actually have feelings for her? _Sasuke opened his eyes finding Naruto staring at him. " What do you think you'll be doing now Sasuke? But.. now that your here maybe you should give us information of what you did in the past years. You think you can do that? "

Sasuke glared at Naruto," Maybe you should just shut up and stop asking questions. " Naruto paused from his chorus of questions and stopped talking," Fine, but the ramen is on you. "

Sakura looked at Sasuke," Sasuke kun, you were thinking about something weren't you, what were you thinking about? " Sasuke moved his eyes to Sakura, in his mind he was thinking what to do now that he's here. Most of all, it had something dealing with Sakura. Of course he had no intention of telling what he was feeling right now. " N-Nothing Sakura chan. "

Naruto was now in goof off mode, even if it has been two years he still wanted to have some fun. " Oooh, and now Sasuke finally called Sakura, Sakura chan! " Sasuke was about to open his mouth again but instead Sakura interrupted, " Just shut it Naruto. "

Kakashi got up not wanting to be involved," Its time for me to see Tsunade. Since you two, Sakura and Sasuke, are back, we have things to discuss. " Without waiting for an answer Kakashi dissapeared being replaced by a puff of smoke.

The three shinobi just ignored his dissapearnce and continued waiting for their food. Naruto quickly turned red," Ohoh, I have to go to restroom, be back in a sec! " Naruto jumped from his chair falling to the ground. Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto ran off," What a clutch.. " She turned her head towards Sasuke who looked bored as ever," Sasuke maybe we can start you training after this. I mean I did promise you about that. "

Sasuke looked at Sakura," Fine with me.. " Sakura noticed that he hasn't really been talking much. If he did, his words were just short. Sakura did a slight blush," Um.. I wanted to ask you something now that Naruto is gone? I just wanted to hear you opnion from you with no one else hearing us. " Sasuke picked up his waiting for her next words. " S-Sasuke.. 2 years ago when I said I love you... I..still do.. with all of my heart.."

Sasuke tried to hide his expression change, _Is that the reason I am feeling like this? Do I feel the same way? _Sakura looked around making sure no one was able to hear them," You said I was still annoying and weak.. do you still feel that way about me? "

There was a mere silence as Sakura stared at Sasuke. She actually surprised she didn't hear an answer right away. Sasuke looked back at Sakura," No.. " Sasuke couldn't help but bring a smile just what Sakura did.  
-------  
_I was going to end it here but...  
-------_  
Kakashi put down his book and opened the door to the Hokage's office. Tsunade sigh releived that the Team 7's sensei was finally here. " You needed me right? "

Tsunade stood up from her chair and looked out the window," Since you have all of you teammates together I can rest no longer. I can't accept that he's coming back because Sakura and Sasuke. I won't allow him to enter this village once more. I was wondering if you can work with the other jounins and try to be on watch at every part of the village."

Kakashi nodded. " What will I do with all of the others? Like Naruto, and all of the other students of the jounin. "

Tsunade sighed and leaned on the wall. She grabbed her last sip of her coffee. " Thats up to all of you, either keep them out of it or make them help you out. Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand... make sure they are in your sight at all times. "

The Jounin nodded and turned towards the door ready to spread the news to Kuranei, Asuma, and Guy. The silver haired ninja opened the door. When his right foot stepped out, he was interrupted by Tsunade," Oh and. " Tsunade sat back at her desk," Tell Shizune to get me more coffee. "

--

_Well here's the next. Sorry if its so short. ( Heres a favor to all of you readers out there. Please vote and answer on what you think is best Vote once please. You can vote by mail or review. _

_**1.**How does a sequel sound? Vote if you want a sequel. _  
_**2.**Hmm.. no sequel.. now this should be up to you, how does more than 20 chapters sound? Either put how long you want the story to be, ( So I know how and when to end it for you all. Or just put 20 chapters +  
**3.**Make Orochimaru not even show up and surprise everyone of his dissapearence. Make more SasuSaka after that. :P Vote Begone if you want this. Haha_

_Thankies for reading! Please review. ) No flamers pls. _


	16. The Inners

_Sorry for the late update. I have piano lessions two days in a row because I missed lesssons.. then I had two full days of thunder and lightning so I couldn't get on. _

_The winner was a tie of number 1 of a sequel, and more than 20 chapters. But there well be some more SasuSaka. Theres a lot of Inner here, because Sakura's inner, and Sasuke's inner are trying to get them both together. ;) P Just giving you a heads up. Enjoy! _

**Sakura's or Sasuke's Inner  
**_People's Thoughts_

It was now night time in Konoha. The only light that was around was the moon and the small street lights. Sasuke and Sakara were now getting settled in. Naruto placed a camera on top of the door. " Kaka-Sensei said to put this here just in case Orochimaru comes. I won't put sound because he forgot to give it to me. "

Sakura stared at the camera," Your telling me were going to be watched this whole time? Theres not one in the bathroom right?? "

Naruto laughed," Of course not. " He looked at Sasuke who digging around in the drawers," What are we suppose to wear? "

Naruto scratched his head," Uhhh.. I'm not sure. Same clothes maybe? Unless theres a pair for you guys in the bathroom. " Naruto started to walk out of the room," Wel have a nice night! "

Sasuke glared at the bed," Naruto.. um theres only one bed. "

A silly grin spread across the blonde's face," Well you see, they made me pay for your bed, room, and actually everything. You don't expect me to pay for two beds and a bigger room? Hehe well see ya! "

Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed," That Naruto.. " He looked at Sakura who was looking back at him. " Sakura, you face is red. "

Sakura put her hands together and sat next to Sasuke," Well you know.. We have to share a bed.. "

Sasuke did realize it but he managed to actually make a smile," At least who ever is watching the camera, they can't hear what we say. " Sasuke got up took a peek inside the bathroom," Luckily we have ourselves some clothes. Sasuke picked up Sakura's pair and tossed it to Sakura. " I'll change first. "

Sakura nodded as Sasuke closed the door. **You know he likes you. ** _Wha What? Who's talking? _**Its me Sakura, you inner, **_Inner?? Where have you been? _**Doesn't matter but you know he likes you. You two have been together for two years. He even smiled at you! **_So? Maybe he's nervous. Thats why he smiled. _**Nervous is the samething you know. Just kiss him! To prove what he would actually feel! **_ Yea inner, but even if I do. Theres a camera watching us. And it won't be romantic to do it in a bathroom! _**Than go outside! Have a talk! Who cares if they notice you two are gone, I mean you will be back later. **

Sakura sighed and watched as Sasuke came out of the bathroom. She did a slight giggle as Sasuke layed flat on the bed," What kind of clothes are these? It barely fits. "

Sakura thought about what her inner said and went back to changed," Um, do you think we can talk after I'm done with getting ready? "

Sasuke looked at Sakura confused," Hn, sure. "

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about the next few days in Konoha, _I just have to stay cool with everything. Tommorrow is a new day with new things. _**And its a day to love Sakura! **_ Wha- What? N-No way. I never even though I had an inner. It-Its not like me. _** Well too bad you have one. **_Great, I have a nusience inside my head. _**Don't you dare call me that. Calling me that is just calling your self that. ** _ You no where close to me. How can you be me? _**I don't know but just live with it. Now lets talk about that kunoichi! **_What about her? _**You love her, you don't need to hide it. **_ Wh- What? _**Come on, be honest.. to yourself. You've been with her for a long time and now your sharing a bed. Your excited! **

_No way I'm excited, its just wrong. _**Your just saying that because your trying to hide your feelings! **_Just get out of my head. _**Not until you admit your in love with Sakura. **_F-Fine. I love her! _

The door opened with a smiling Sakura," Sasuke? Um can we go outside? It will be really quick. " **There we go Sakura! Now once your outside you- **_Shut up Inner, I know what to do. _

Sasuke didn't care what the people who were watching them saw, so he just followed Sakura outside. " So what is it Sakura? "

Sakura did a small blush and moved around a bit. " Um.. "

Sasuke waited for her answer," Hurry up Sakura chan, or else they'll notice were gone. "

Sakura turned red and kissed Sasuke. But not on the cheek.. Sasuke hid his blush. _What the heck was that for? _He thought. Sakura turned around feeling embarrised," I- I'm sorry Sasuke.. "

Sasuke grinned and put his hand on her shoulder," No, its ok. " Sakura smiled happily and hugged Sasuke," R-Really? I promise, tommorrow I'll help you train! " **Sakura! Inner speaking! For the first time he didn't even get angry about it! He likes you! **_You really think so? _

The two ninja's ran back inside and hopped on the bed. Both now in bed their backs were facing eachother not showing their expression on their face. Sasuke still couldn't beleive what happened. **Thats it, you need to do something back to her! **_I thought I already made you go away. _**At least give her a hug, or another kiss maybe. ** _She already hugged me. _**But that was coming from her, not from you! **_Just go and let me sleep. _**Fine! **

**----**

Sakura started to close her eyes almost forgetting on more thing," Sasuke kun? "

Sasuke opened his eyes and listened to Sakura," Yea? "

Sakura smiled and happily replied," Good night! "

Sasuke smiled back and closed his eyes again," Good night Sakura chan. "

_Hope you liked it! I had a minor writer blocks,, but I managed to pull through it. hehe please review! No flamers pls. Sorry if there was any spelling or grammer mistakes. I'll try to update sooner but school is coming soon, so I have to buy the supplies and everything! But once school comes back, updating will sadly be slower, but I'll be sure to update faster before it starts. Hope you look forward for the next chapter! If you have any ideas or questions, you may include it in your review. ;) _

_Sakura," So what are you going to do to us next? "_

_Sasuke," Seriously, you already made me and Sakura share a bed. "_

_Sakura," Well I actually liked it.." _

_Me," Okay... Well, I wanted to make a SasuSaka part, but next chapter is in the training fields. I still need to figure out whats next. "_


	17. Breakfast

_Me: Sorry it took so long. School is tomorrow, and I had lots of classes for sports I have been doing hehe. :P Well enjoy this chapter! If you read the magna you would know that Sasuke is better with the swords. So this will kind of talk about it.  
Sakura: Yea and next time don't be so late in the updating.  
Sasuke: Whatever, I'll just say it Sakura. Itanii doesn't own any of the characters.  
Sakura: Oh sorry, forgot to say, but lets get into the story already!  
----_

Sasuke woke up still in the same position. " Man its bright in here. " Slowly he got up and wondering to the bathroom trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. As he looked into the mirror a small knock approached the front door.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you awake yet? " Sakura opened the door looking around the room. " Naruto is waiting for us where we first trained when we were genin. We'll eat breakfast there if your hungry, are you changed yet?"

Sasuke opened the bathroom door," Yea I'm changed. "

The two ninja's walked together that lasted about 20 mintues. Sakura smiled at Sasuke who just stared back," So.. Sasuke.. about last night.. I still hope that you didn't mind about it.. Because you might of said its ok because you were tired.. "

Sasuke looked at Sakura with curiosity, **Now make your move! **_ What? You again?? _**Yes its me, before you reach Naruto make your move! **_No way. _**Okaay.. but sooner or later you will! I mean you do love her am I riiigghht? ****Riiiiggghht? **_Yes. _**Good! **

Sakura looked at Sasuke confused," Are you ok Sasuke kun? "

Sasuke shook his head and continued walking,' Ye- Yea. And last night.. What I said is what I meant. " The raven haired boy smiled as another reply as he looked forward.

Sakura laughed as they finally reached their destination. " Look at Naruto, he's sleeping. " Sakura kicked Naruto as he jumped in surprisement. " Nanii?? "

Sasuke," Naruto, get up, were here already. "

Naruto scratched his head and stood up," Oh ok then.. Well, lets eat! " Naruto turned around handing Sakura and Sasuke their plates. "

Sasuke stared at the empty plate," Naruto.. You idiot its empty! "

Naruto sighed and layed his head back in delight," Ahh just like the old times. "

Sakura made her hands into a fist in front of Naruto's face," Yes but what about the food?? "

Naruto's expression changed as a grin spread accross his face," Oh, I ate it all."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto angrily," You mean we missed breakfast ending up eating nothing at all? " Sakura screamed out.

Naruto nodded," Yup. So you two would have to train with me feeling hungry. " The two ninja's sighed in dissapoitment and looked at Naruto. " So, shall we get started? " Naruto said.

Sasuke," Hn.. "

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back," Well, lets see you first, show me a cool jutsu! " Sakura backed up a little bit, _Um, why did Naruto just pat Sasuke on the back??_

Sasuke once more glared back at Naruto," Well first of all.. "

Naruto fell to the floor laughing," You don't know anything do you? I'm probably better than you! "

Sasuke looked at Sakura is if he was pleading to get away from the blonde haired ninja. Quickly Sasuke pulled out his sword and pulled it in front of Naruto," Well, I'm stronger than you still. "

Naruto looked at Sakura with look of questions on his face. Sakura," Well, we did learn jutsu's, but Sasuke is good with the sword too! One time when we were training together Sasuke left to go somewhere alone. He ended up seeing his brother again. I almost saw what happen but I'm guessing Sasuke almost did what he have always wanted to do! But sadly it was only a gen jutsu.. All though it was him. Am I right Sasuke? "

Sasuke sighed," Well yea. "

Naruto looked at Sakura," Well I already know what you can do.. So..." A moment of silence for a bout 10 mintues filled the air. All of the team 7 was doing was staring each other.. deep in thoughts..

Sasuke," Well.. all were doing is standing here.. if thats all we are doing, I'll just go back to the house and train myself. "

Naruto nodded," Fine, I rather train myself anyways too.. But inspeaking of house... Where were you guys last night?? I was watching you in the camera and all of a sudden you guys were gone! I was worried that-"

Sakura hid her blush," J-Just shut up Naruto. " _I hope he never finds out. _ Sasuke infact was thinking the same thing, ** If your really going to go to the house and train, bring Sakura with you. There you shall make the final move!! **_Ugh, you always have to pop out of no where. _**I'm just suggesting!! **

Sasuke moved a little closer to Sakura backing them up," We just went outside to get fresh air. " Naruto looked at them suspiciously," Okay.. "

Sakura grinned trying to make things more exciting," Hey I have an idea! What about you two battle each other! Just don't try to kill each other ok? "

Naruto smiled and did a small giggle," Are you sure? You don't want to see me beat Sasuke? "

Sasuke stabbed his sword to the ground," Actually, I agree with Sakura, we should fight. " Naruto steadied in position," Ok! I'm ready! "

---

_Itanii: Well I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if its confusing, but I kind of didn't know what to do. Updates will be on Saturdays or Fridays.. Since school. Please review! I think this was the worst chapter. XD I hope next will be better. All though I still have no idea whats next. _

_Sasuke: Can you stop making my stupid inner pop out? I'm not even suppose to have one! It even appears mroe than Sakura's!_

_Naruto: Oww.. Sasuke you didn't have to hit me that hard, your lucky Sakura is also a medic ninja. _

_Sasuke: Well, thats for making me skip breakfast._

_Sakura: Haha, it was a fun sight to see. _

_Sasuke Sakura Naruto: Mate Ne!! See ya!_

_Naruto: You know Sasuke.. I didn't know you would actually say "See ya"_

_Sasuke: Just keep your mouth shut Naruto,_


	18. Tell the Truth

**Time Skip 3 days  
Please Read:  
Sorry for the really late update. reallly really really really sorry. I'll try to update faster. I thought I updated in ot on fanfiction already but I just realized I didn't. So here is the chaper and please enjoy! Um.. action and suspense will probably be in the next chapter. Right now its just a chapter that will lead to all of the fun stuff.  
------  
Inners  
**_Sakura's Diary--Thoughts--_

_Sakura's side_

_Already 3 days, still no Orochimaru. Tsunade is still staying on alert with the Sound. But even myself I will admit.. that I am also surprise that not even Kabuto is appearing. Sasuke and I are still being watched.. like house arrest. I don't think they'll ever give up. Sasuke I think now is training with Naruto. He was suppose to be with me, but now I am just with Kaka-Sensei who is reading his book. I ask myself why I am with him, but I realize I am the one who brought myself here. I think its because I'm concerned with whats going to happen in the future days.. I have a feeling something well go wrong. Sasuke-kun and I.. were starting to be close.. I mean I think.. He still didn't tell me if he loves me or not, but I hope he really does. All though, I'm happy were still together. This diary I am writing in was given by Sasuke.. he told me not read the last page.. Possibly because theres something written in it? My fingers would always turn to the send to last page wanting to turn to it.. _

I quickly close the diary deep into thoughts. I noticed that Kakashi-Sensei was still reading his book, now was the time to tell him how I felt knowing that our troubles our waiting at the edge. Slowly I look at my Sensei and started to speak," Um.. Kakashi Sensei.." The ninja closed his book and looked back at Sakura. " The reason why I wanted to talk to you was because.. Well I'm sorry what Sasuke and I was about to do.. I guess I was just angry and confused.. But Orochimaru for sure must be comming sooner or later.. Why can't we go after them? "

Kakashi stood up and sighed," Sakura, I understand what you must have gone through, and of course I shall forgive you for that. But the reason we can't just go running after them is an important one. Who knows he may not come at all, we just can't take the risk. Now, I'm going to be leaving, now go catch up with Sasuke all right? "

Sakura kind of stared at her Sensei and nodded. _Why is he such in a hurry, he probably just wants to read and not talk to me. Well I better get going.  
------ _

After a few moments the pink haired kunoichi found Naruto and Sasuke resting under the shade of a big tree " Sasuke kun! Naruto! "

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and smiled," Hey. "

Naruto jumped to his feet and waved his arms," Sakura chan! Guess what! I defeated Sasuke! "

Sasuke glared at the blonde liar," Shut up Naruto, you didn't."

Naruto also glared back at Sasuke as Sakura sat down between them. Naruto," Oh come on Sasuke! Don't you think I should be the one impressing Sakura? "

Sasuke sighed and quietly whispered to himself," No. "** Thats right Sasuke! Sakura is yours! Tell it to the blonde nin! **_... You gotta be kidding me. _

Sakura did a half smile and look at the two ninja's," Haha, its fine Naruto. Besides, I like Sasuke better. **Don't you mean love? **_Inner not now. _

Naruto giggled covering his mouth," Haha well Sakura chan. Thats fine, I know you won't admit your feelings in front of Sasuke. "

Sakura held up a fist in front of Naruto," Shut your mouth Naruto. Keep talking and you will get it. " Sasuke watched feeling amused and wondering for the time to argue with Naruto.

Naruto backed up a bit," Hehhee you mean get a 'kiiiissss' " Naruto popped his lips up showing a kissy face.

Sakura turned red," Naruto!!! I mean it! Besides, you will never be that close, Sasuke is mine! And he knows it! " Sakura looked at Sasuke who had a blank face.

Naruto," If he loves you then why is he being quiet? Then kiss right now! "

Sasuke finally noticed that Naruto crossed the line, " Naruto, do you want to leave here still in pieces? "

Naruto backed up a little further," Ahaa!! That proves it! You do love Sakura! Too bad she is miine! "

Sakura turned even more red," Naruto, your acting like the way you acted 2 years ago. "

Sasuke tried to stay silent but had more to say," Naruto, maybe you just want to actually be quiet.. Like what Sakura said, the way you act didn't change did it? You will never- " **Don't be shy! Do a kiss! This is actually the right time! Show that this loser that he has no chance for Sakura! **_Inner shut up. I don't know how many times you must have popped up. _

Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke. Naruto looking confused and a tiny bit hurt quickly asked, " Will I never what Sasuke? "

Sasuke crossed his arms and signed," Hn. Never mind. I'm tired of you anyways. " Sasuke leaned back againts the tree and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Naruto also sighed leaning on the tree mumbling words no one understood.

Sakura stared at her two friends. She clutched her fists together and turned completly red," Naruto! I can't take it anymore! I can't keep anymore secrets! You were my friend even if I did leave with Sasuke! " Sakura looked at Sasuke who stared blankly at Sakura. Quickly Sakura grabbed Sasuke making him stand up to his feet. " Sasuke, I don't care if you want him to know! " At that very moment Sakura's lips were againts Sasuke's. Naruto stared at the two ninja's.

The couple finally spread apart and looked at each other. Sakura who was still angry was now in tears," There! You happy now Naruto? Theres proof! " Immedietly Sakura ran back to her house with the tears flying in the air behind her. Naruto and Sasuke glanced back at eachother. Naruto," What did I do? "

Sasuke just sighed once more and started to follow Sakura," I don't know Naruto, but for now, just don't say anything about what you have just seen. "

------

Sakura continued to run and ended up in their house. She jumped on the bed grabbing her hand under her pillow pulling out her diary. Sakura wiped her tears away and started to write inside it.

_I don't know whats with me. I just showed Naruto, Sasuke and I's secret. But no matter what I try to do, I just can't get to get along. I don't really know a time when Sasuke and Naruto were actually talking in a nice way.. I hope Sasuke doesn't get mad at me though.. I know that soon.. something is going to happen. My heart is twisting with a stinging pain that I can't get rid of. I can't stop worrying about whats going to happen in the future. Everyday I wake up thinking, is today the day? Whats going to happen. I wish I could be in another world where I'm always happy and theres nothing to worry about. My mind is always occupied with things that I shouldn't even think about. But even though I realize that today is just going to be a regular or somewhat strange day, I have a feeling inside that I'm going to be apart from everyone once more. All though this time, it won't be my doing. Orochimaru was actually looking for Sasuke not me. Sasuke is his real target. I'm just afraid that because of me, he has to take more risks than he was actually suppose to take. _

There was a sudden knock at the door and Sakura quickly stashed her diary back in the hiding place. The door opened without waiting for Sakura's response. The raven haired ninja walked up to Sakura and sat down next to her. " Sakura whats wrong, you've been acting strange lately. I'm worried about you. "

Sakura began to pout again grabbing another pillow to cover her face. " Your not worried about me, I bet you don't even love me. "

Sasuke slightly rolled his eyes, Sakura was being over dramatic, but her knew he had to do something. Its true that he did love her. " Sakura, its just the stress that has gone to your head. " _Ugh, why do I have to go through this? _Sakura turned her head looking at Sasuke. Her hair was all frizzy and a mess, her face was pale showing how tired she really was. Sasuke stared at the kunoichi with a weird look," Sakura your a mess. Just take a nice shower and get a good night sleep. " _Am I actually doing this? _**What your doing is a good thing. Your showing you passion towards Sakura. **_Passion? I don't even think I have something like that. _**Come on your not that cold, I know that because I'm you! **

Sasuke did a slight smile at Sakura and did a smal hug trying to cheer her up. I'm actually doing this... Sakura smiled and got off the bed. " Th-Thanks Sasuke. " The pink haired kunoichi opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Sasuke closed his eyes tired of the day he had just had. Finally when he had almost fell asleep another knock appeared behind the door. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and saw the blonde haired ninja peeking behind the door. " H- hows Sakura chan? "

Naruto stayed behind the door and patiently waiting for a response. Sasuke opened his eyes a bit more but stayed still," She's fine, I told her to take a nice and then for her to go to sleep. She just has too much on her mind lately thats all. "

Naruto spoke in a whispering voice as if a baby was sleeping in the room," Um... if you want I can get you a bigger house. With two bathrooms and two beds. So you have enough room for both of you. "

Sasuke looked at Naruto and closed his eyes doing a showing a small sneer," I'll tell Sakura about it and see what she wants. But thanks anyways, "

Naruto smiled but his his frown behind his face. He knew it was going to be a lot of money if Sakura wanted the space. " Well, night. " Sasuke turned around on this bed with his back towards Naruto. " Night. "

Behind the bathroom though Sakura smiled listening to the sound of her friend's voice actually getting along. Her wish has actually been granted. Sakura opened the door in her her pinkish sleeping clothes. She thought about the idea Naruto had and thought about telling her answer tomorrow. She looked at Sasuke who was already asleep. She giggled at the fact that he never changed into a different set of clothes. Slowly and quietly Sakura climbed under the blankets next to Sasuke.

Instead of closing her eyes right away, she moved her hand under the pillow she layed on pulling out the diary Sasuke gave her. She opened to the next clean page and wrote about a new thought she had.

_Its as if Sasuke read my diary. He did the exact thing I wanted them to do. Get along for once.. no one was in a bad mood or anything. I'm happy to be here in Konoha again, where I can see all of my friends. I realize that my parents did not pass away over the 2 years. All though one is very ill. I hope that everyday can end as happy as this.. But I still feel Orochimaru's presensece nearby.. _

Sakura closed the book and hid it back under her pillow. She closed her eyes and smiled leaving the day behind her.

_PPPLLEEEASE review to make me happy. I want opnions. Sorry if this was short, but when I typed it, it seemed so long. xD Hope you look forward to the next chapter. Pssst.. Orochimaru is near... ( srry for grammer and spelling mistakes if theres some)  
_


	19. Authors's Note

Ok... I am soo sorry, that I have not updated, school is just so in the way and I never get a chance to it, I hope you still look forward for this though, and you can always refresh by reading some of the chapters again. When I get the chance I'll try to upload it. Most likely in the Summer though. I hope you still like my stories, I might be updating other stories and you wonder why not this one, well I"m also kind of in a writers block, and have a small amount of time. When I have a lot of time to spare, I'll promise I'll work on it. Thx for reading! Review if you want to say anything about this..


End file.
